Betrayal of the dark flames
by darkdrago12
Summary: Marshall has a secret that he has kept what will happen will he succeed and beat the creters of the light and prove that dark is good or will he lose and dark will be blamed forever FIRST FANFIC FLAME IF U WANT I CAN TAKE THE HEAT
1. Chapter 1

Dark flames of betrayal chapter 2

Sorry for incomplete chapter this will finish chapter 1. So think of it as chapter 1/2 XD

\- - - _FLASHBACK-_

It was a sunny day but in the horizon there was smoke Marshall and the paw patrol rushed down. "Marshall get on those flames Rocky find a water hose rubble get the rocks off that door Skye use goggles to look for people in the air chase use traffic cones to redirect traffic Zuma get on the water and keep the water animals away tracker keep the forest animals away!" ordered Ryder "I'm fired up" "don't trash it stash it" "dozin trough" (sorry don't know rubbles catch line ) "let's take to the sky" "chase is on the case" "splashing again" (don't know it ) "tracking trough the jungle" (do I need to say it ).

So they all went to their jobs this was a code red and that was bad so after everyone was out it came down and after that a figer came out he had white flames around him "no why are you here!" said Marshall "what do you mean what is that" said Skye pointing at the figer that now took off its clock and it was horrific it looked like its face was half melted and skin was burned alive and still burning "it's a creature of light" "but isn't light good ?" asked chase "yes some light but some light is bad just like with darkness" "no dark is all bad right?" said zuma "am I bad" "no" then Marshall burst into black flames "case if darkness is bad then so am I" Marshall said every one gasps "ruff ruff ruby" then all the sudden a ruby sword came out of nowhere in Marshalls mouth then it also bust into dark flames. "wow Marshalls a super hero" rubble said "more like a super villain" chase said as they watched as Marshall sliced the thing in half that all gasp as they see it bleeding out "im sorry you had to see that" "NO GO YOUR BANISHED LEAVE NOW WE DON'T WANT A FREAK IN THIS TOWN GO" chase said "no chase what are you saying?" said Skye "he's evil he just killed it hes not welcome here." as Marshall was running people where saying mean comments and throwing small stones and hiting him he hid in a secret cave behind a water fall where he would be safe he swore he would have his revenge.

-the present- "it's time" a 18 year old Marshall said

Authors note: btw in this fic there are no dog years just years also in the present all of them are older and marshall is only older by a month


	2. betrayal of the dark flames this is war

Betrayal of the dark flames chapter 3

So guys sorry for the bad spelling I'm only 12 so ya enjoy the fic

Marshall's pov

So I head out of the cave and go to the forest I was gonna make a little base in the woods. I had gotten very strong so I went to the redwood part of the forest. And with what seems like one slash to normal people I cut a couple of trees. And made a small mansion with a fireplace a stack of wood that was 3 feet high. Now I was gonna plane my attack on them but first I was gonna get Skye so I started over to the lookout

Skye's pov

It's been 10 years since Marshall left and I hate it I rarely ever talk to anyone even Ryder I hate them to much I was outside laying down then all the pups walked up to me "hey Skye want to play volleyball" chase asked Skye just turned her head. "Come on Skye it's been 10 years Marshall was a freak he was evil and evil can't change "said chase. I growled at this I loved Marshall and didn't like them picking on him "HE WASN'T A FREAK HE WAS A MEMBER OF THE PAW PATROL!" at this the winds started blowing stronger and stronger with the more anger I got but I didn't care. "HE WAS GOOD, KIND, MORE HANDSOME THAN YOU COULD EVER BE YOUR JUST JELOSE THAT HE WAS BETTER THAN YOU HE MAY HAVE BEEN DARK BUT HE WAS A AMAZING PUP!" at this point the winds formed a dust devil and as you could see I was not happy.

"Glad you feel that way Skye" said a strange figer beside me said figer had a clock on and was right beside me the winds stopped "is it really you?" I asked hopefully he took his clock off and there he was Marshall the pup I love."Yup it's me" he started to say but I talked him to the ground and gave him a bear hug. He hugged back the we stopped and looked at the paw patrol all except chase had their jaws to the floor wale chase had a look of anger on his face. "what are you doing here!" he said with poison in his voice "what no welcome back hi how you doin I mean it's been 10 years no" he said teasingly "welcome back now leave we don't want a freak in adventure bay why'd you come back anyways did mama abandon you freak" that's when I saw it a look on his face I've never seen before a look like he was gonna kill. Then I bilked and he was gone then I looked over to where chase was standing and I saw Marshall and when I looked over to the forest I saw chase on the ground I heard the other pups gasp then Marshall was there and I heard it a poison in his voice that made me flinch as he said "don't ever talk like that about my mother you little mutt" then he walked over to me "come with me I have a place for us waiting" I nodded then he said a spell and we had dragon wings then we went into the air and flew to his secret base and I heard as he yelled bake at them "THIS IS WAR."


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal of the dark flames training Skye

Summary: sorry for not updating been hard making ideas so thanks for being patientSkye Pov

It was night time when we got back and I was amazed it was a mansion a small one but a mansion none the less "how long did it take you to build this" I asked with awe. "A couple of minutes" he replied at that point my mouth dropped to the floor he built all of this today. "Follow me" he said and we walked. The mansion was awesome and then we came up to a wooden door where I could tell I was going to hate this room.

Marshall Pov

We walked into the training room where there were 20 titanium dummies and 3 targets. "here we are I'm gonna explain this is the training room, see the reason why the wind kicked up was because you have the power to control wind now I am gonna help you train that power and become as good as me, now the reason why there are titanium dummies is for power the targets are for accuracy now when you can break a titanium dummy with the winds you control you can come help with patrol now tonight we sleep tomorrow get ready for school."

Authors note: sorry for the short chapter but don't worry next one will be better 


	4. chapter 4 a sword for skye

Betrayal of the dark flames chapter 4 a sword for Skye

 _Thanks for support all who watch this relay working hard pm me if you have an idea also tracker will join next ps this is 2 months later_

Skye pov

It was training for me and it was easier. I had learned elements, survival and how to conger up a diamond knuckle! it is awesome but Marshall says he has a special surprise today he walks in and he has gloves so I know this is serious "hello today I have a special surprise I will teach you to conger your own diamond sword!" he said my mouth hit the floor "YAAAAAAYYYYY!" I screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure his eardrums burst. "Settle down ok so I will walk you through the steps so first take your bare paw and touch the wood feel the life let it flow through you feel the breeze in your fur. Wind is calming but dangerous. Be calm like the breeze that will form the back and the sheath. Now you are great strong and fierce like the tornados and hurricanes! Let that form the blade that can slice space itself! now you are darkness you are feared misunderstood and vanquished as evil let that make the guard and handle that you may grip to reality with and show them that while we see the bad in darkness we forget that light also blinds so let the light shine in the darkest day and let dark guide you through the blinding light. Now let it take form build the sword." Then a mighty rumble the earth shook the wind howled and a sword made of pure diamond formed in my hand "WWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWW" hmm he smiled and kissed my cheek "the class is over you pass".


	5. Betrayal of the dark flames ch 5 attack!

Betrayal of the dark flames ch 5 attack of the demon. Embrace the fire of darkness.

Authors note: hi guys sry for being late I haven't uploaded in a while I had a major writers block and thx so much to CAT127 for helping me with this fanfiction so without further ado LET'S BREAK IT DOOOWWWNNN!Marshall's pov

It's been a month since Skye got her sword of the dark wind and you would think that she was born with that sword *KNOCK KNOCK* "who's that" I draw my sword immediately and go to the door I slowly open it and quickly put it to the persons throat "now is that anyway to greet your brother?" my eyes widen to the point that they could be plates at that moment sky walked in "who is it?" "bro-BROTHER!" I say I'm so excited it was my brother cat I hug him so hard like I was holding on to my life. I started sobbing "your alive" "yes brother it's so good to see you" he said I let go and look at Skye and I nearly died of laughter when I saw her face. I swear to god her mouth was on the floor. "Wait what your brother?!" "Yup this is Cat my brother I thought he was dead along with dad and mom." *EEEEEEERRRRR EEEEERRRRR EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR* "oh no it's the alarm" then at the speed of darkness I went to the control room. Then on the monitor I saw a demon of light "SKYE WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW THERE IS A DEMON OF LIGHT ON THE ATTACK!" "Ok LETS FLY HIGH (that's her new catch phrase btw)" "lets distort reality and destroy dimensions" Skye and Cat said there catch phrases "BURN THE HAERT AND DESTROY THE SOUL" I said dark but then again that's me. "DIMENSION DESTROYER ECLIPSE" a dark sword appeared in Cat's hands "WINDS TORNADOS BOW TO WIRLWIND" a dark white sword appeared in sky's hands "FIRES THAT DESTROY WORLD'S AND DEVOUR SUNS COME TO ME EXCALIBER DARK" a very dark red blade appeared in my hands.

Time skip to the town

In the town there was a bright light that was a horrifying figer "WHERE ARE YOU MARSHALL WIELDER OF THE DARK EXCALIBER I WILL BE YOUR DOOM!" "Oh really we shall see now wont we demon of light" I said as we charge him then a sword appeared in his hand a sword of plasma I go up front and fight him with my Excalibur we slash and fight and exchange blows and i was getting weaker by the moment this was a class B demon the 4th strongest demon then suddenly the paw patrol appeared "rubble on the double" (yay I remembered his catch phrase XD) "lets dive in" " chase is on the case" "tracking through the jungle" "snow POWER" (I forgot Everest :(;-;) "YOU!" chase said as they said there respective catch phrases "who are you talking to little old me?" I put on my puppy face "you FUCKER" he charged at me then I dodge and pushed him forward. He fell to the ground "now that's not a nice word to throw around" at that time I dodged a plasma blade courtesy of our not so friendly neighbor hood demon. "HEY I'M TALKIN HEA" he said mimicking the hey I'm walkin hea guy. "to bad now DIE!" the demon rushed Marshall and he dodged. "hey guys if Marshall is darkness then he must be evil that means that thing hes fighting is really a angle lets help him" chase said to the rest of the paw patrol.

Now cornered and outnumbered Marshall Skye and Cat must win at all cost but will they survive find out on the next chapter of Betrayal of the dark flamesAnd that's it well guys wat do you think this took me a while and again thx for all of your help CAT127 well see you later may you have a good dayP.S. I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS XD 


	6. ch 6 Wrath of the flames

Ch 6 the wrath of the flames

So before I start this chapter I must say to the man who had the balls to say that a story he willingly read and say that I don't know wat I'm writing I must say this FUCK YOU I HAVE SPENT HOURS DAYS AND SOMETIMES MONTHS THINKING AND THINKING AND IF YOU THINK THAT ITS THAT EASY TO MAKE THESE THEN YOU MAKE IT BUT NO YOU ARE JUST A LITTLE FUCKER WHO DOSENT EVEN HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND IF YOU DO YOUR TO SCARED TO SHOW IT CAS YOU KNOW THAT EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO A 12 YEAR OLD NO LESS IS COMPLETE BULL SHIT SO IF YOU HAVE THAT MUCH BALLS THEN PRIVAT MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU HAVE A STORY THAT YOU THINK ABOUGHT CONSTENTLY JUST TO HAVE A NON EXPIRIENCED FUCKER WHO HATES ON A PERSONS STORY CAS HE DOSEN'T LIKE THE PAIRING OR THE SHIP SO JUST FUCK OFF. I am sorry to everyone who likes this story for having to read this I just couldn't let that go now on to the chapterMarshall's pov

Attacks are coming at me left right and center the demon is slashing at me while chase and Everest are trying to hit me I doge a kick from Everest punch from chase and I block a slash from the demon I slash the demons foot kick chase in the head and pushed Everest into a nearby wall अग्नि और कैल की सीमाएं. (which is Hindi for bounds of Agni and kail Agni is the Hindu god of fire Kail is the Hindu god of darkness) then out of nowhere to straps of dark fire wrapped around her and stuck her to the wall. "I may be considered evil to you but I am a man and I will not hurt a lady." I said I then doge an incoming slash courtesy of are light demon then I look over and see the others are so lucky cat is beating the shit out of rubble and tracker while Zama is throwing up on rocky in the air. "ha ha ha ha wow you all are idiots I mean going after me with 3 guys and cat my older brother with 1 and Skye with 2 my lord an you don't even have weapons!" I laugh chic chink I hear I turn to see chase pointing a gun at me.

Chase's pov

Ha idiot he forgot abought me "so none of us have a gun ea?" then my face turned from triumphant to scared out of my shit Marshall gave me a look and it seemed time slowed down as I saw his look it was one filled with hate and I saw it there was a figure that looked like a dragon behind him it was 100 stories tall it was the most frightening thing I ever saw I looked terrified "tell me something" he said I flinched visibly at the amount of poison in his words "why would you pull that out and why do you hate darkness so much that you see this monstrosity with a mouth that can swallow up you and kill everyone in this city an angel just because its light?" he said "because darkness is evil and light is good so if you are darkness then you are evil" I said "well then what if he did do those things what if he killed everyone in this town and burned it to ashes in front of you and all you could do is watch?" I didn't have time to reply as I saw the angle fly into the air with golden bat wings and yell मौत का देवता उसे प्रकाश के साथ मार डालता है (look up in Google translate) then I looked away as I saw a light so great it could blind the sun "shit gota go" जानकार मुझे अपनी शक्ति हमें जंगल में ले आओ and that was the last thing I heard then I blacked out

And done thx for reading sry if I'm late with updating see you later let darkness burn in your heart 


	7. Dear Guest

Dear "Guest"

You know up until now I didn't know what an attention whore was but Guest you have demonstrated to be a complete attention whore so you want attention you can have it so I'm going to tell you what I think of your rude comments.

"Hope you die. If you can't write a decent story don't bother. Grow up asshole." Quoted straight from the comment and really grow up asshole I'm just minding my own business making a fanfiction that I work hard on and I'm 12 years old fucking 12 years old I'm a kid I like this stuff I make it and if you don't like the shipping then don't read the fic that's why its called fanFICTION ITS BECAUSE ITS NOT REAL AND ITS JUST WHAT US FANS LIKE AND FANS ARE PEOPLE WE DON'T ALWAYS AGREE ON EVERYTHING IF YOU LIKE SKYE X CHASE THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE BUT NOT EVERYONE AGREE'S SO I'm GONNA BE A KID WHILE IT LASTS AND AT LEAST ITS BETTER THAN YOU A OLD MAN SITTING ON A COMPUTOR DRINKING SODA NOT DOING A THING SO UNLIKE YOU I HAVE A LIKE AND YOU NEED TO GET ONE A JOB TO!

Austisic kids like YOU should be banned from having an account.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG ok a you spelled Autistic wrong and b I should be banned from having an account you don't even have one and I bet you it was banned because people like you hate people that don't agree with you so I will say it one more time and this is to everyone who doesn't like this story FUCK OFF AND IF YOU DOT LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! Also you are no "guest" In my account


	8. the end is where it begins

Betrayal of the dark flames ch 7

Light of destruction

Hey guys yes I'm back uh hu back again uh hu and I just wanna say a HUGE THANKS to Tani Lizz don't worry I won't let the haters hate XD so thanks for reading and hope you enjoy so come on now lez break it DOOWWWWNNNNN #overwatch Chase's pov

When I woke up I was cold and it was dark I tried to open my eyes and light filled them I was in a room on the ground "chase wake up chase CHASE!" I heard someone yell "ur I'm up I'm up" I said groaning "oh thank god." I looked and there right beside me was Everest looking at me with a worried face then I saw him it was Marshall "YOU WERE ARE WE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOWN!" "Relax I teleported us and everybody else away just in time to" he said "what just in time for what!" "To get us out of there before we died or worse our souls died." "Why should I believe a-a DEMON LIKE YOU!" "Ya right I'm the demon I have a normal face and I didn't try to kill hundreds of people now leave leave and don't come back." Marshall said "my pleasure come on guys lets go" I said and started to leave at that I saw they weren't going.

"come on guys" I said again "I'm sorry chase but no I think we should team up with Marshall and protect our city look chase look at what that demon did and if what Marshall is telling is true then he just saved the entire town I think I speak for all of us when I say we should team up and defend the city from all demons from now on I say we shouldn't stereo type on whats good or evil, we will help all who need it and defend the town from the demons light or dark fire or water we will defend am I right Marshall?"Tracker said "I couldn't have said it better myself. So what do you say chase?" "NO I'm leaving but mark my words I will kill you." I said "me as well." Everest said I was surprised but kept a straight face and with that me and Everest went and left town with one goal in mind to kill Marshall!

And finished and that wraps up the first chapter in the betrayal of the dark flames universe again sry for taking soooooo long but things have been busy and I am not consistent so for now I will see you later PIECE OUT 


End file.
